


What a Way to Celebrate

by LunarAceQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, frottage i think it's called?, i'm just thirsty im sorry, mentions of Sylvain and afew others briefly, porn with alittle plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAceQueen/pseuds/LunarAceQueen
Summary: Not being able to see someone you care deeply about for literal years makes you just abit desperate for contact.Alt. title: I'm thirsty for Felix, and the best way to convey that is to use my oc in my stead to fulfill the things I never will-Also just very vague story on my oc, just because i felt too lazy to explain her life story in one go. Maybe someday i'll properly write it all out. maaaybe.





	What a Way to Celebrate

It was five years, five long years after the initial fall of Garreg Mach, five years since the Empire began to take over everything slowly but surely. Five years since Gemini had been able to see really anyone, let alone friends. Life was tough, but she was sure to be tougher. After disposing of her deplorable stepfather, who had happily pledged loyalty to Emperor Edelgard, and who had also plan to end her own life, the young girl had found herself locked up within a cell in Fhirdiad, to be kept out of the way. It wasn’t the worst in the world, the guard who watched her was someone just appeasing his higher ups to stay alive with his family, a man who hoped that their territory would be theirs once more, and who felt awful that this girl was locked away so cruelly. With a bit more time, said guard helped an Alliance member sneak into the holding cells, having said they were looking for her. After being handed some vile and told to simply drink it, saying it was “Claude’s orders” and that she’d get a “new look on life”, she soon found herself that coming day with eyesight, actual eyesight for the first time in her life. Claude was someone she would often talk with back during the academy days, happily listening to him talk of schemes and his ambitions, even helping him to derive special little concoctions that he would often brush off as just a hobby to make them, never use. It seemed he took the liberty to make one just for her, he must have felt bad for her lack of sight, or maybe this was his way of giving her a chance to fight back against the ones who locked her up. Either way, she was beyond grateful to him for giving her this life-changing gift.

Within days, suddenly a rebellion attacked Fhirdiad, apparently they came to topple Cornelia completely, to take back this part of the kingdom. Gemini simply asked to be let free, to help them take back this place to be itself again, and with little coaxing, her guard did just that, providing her with a sword upon her request and guiding her to where she could take part in the action. One long battle later, she had helped cut down the woman who helped aid the slaughter of king Lambert, and helped take back part of her homeland. She was finally able to see her friends, greet them after so long, surprise them with her recent gifts, and watch Dimitri take his rightful place as the new ruler. Once celebration were under way, everyone was swept up in merriment, laughing and feasting, drinking, some dancing and just expressing their joy in making large strides to taking back the future of Fódlan. Sylvain had managed to rope the bluenette into joining him, Felix and Ingrid for drinks and just catching up on lost time, mentioning that Dimitri was abit busy dealing with his new title. It really hadn’t felt like they had changed much at all in the years gone by, they all had their usual ambitions they followed, same demeanors...It was a comfort to know they were all like she remembered. It started out simple enough, talking over drinks, Sylvain taking a crack at flirting with her about how she looked lovelier since the last time they spoke- to which Ingrid and Felix both hit him upside the head, to finding herself slowly being guided to the dancefloor with the snarky swordsman, waltzing the same way they did 5 years ago during the ball. It made her heart swell, and her cheeks flush, or...Maybe that was alcohol they’d been drinking most the night.

Soon enough, dancing led to Felix pulling her to a slightly out of the way part of the place, face just as flushed as hers, holding her close, almost bordering on too tight, muttering about just how much he missed her, how worried he was when he initially heard about her father siding with the Empire and not being able to get to her, eventually rambling until the topic changed to how pretty she’d gotten over the years, how bright her eyes seemed now that she could see, how perfect she felt close to him like this. It had her face even redder than before, the tips of her ears burning at all of his sweet words. Who knew someone like Felix was such a lightweight when it came to drinking? “You...Y-you’re honestly the most perfect person in my life…” Came yet another muttered praise, Felix’s face nuzzled affectionately in the crook of her neck. “Not being able to see you for so long was upsetting...Don’t go away again, alright…?” Hearing him be so open and honest was jarring, but it was also so very endearing. “Felix...I promise you won’t lose me again-” Gemini barely has time to finish her sentence before suddenly feeling the other’s lips press against her own. It’s a clumsy, needy kiss, one that sends her thoughts reeling briefly before slowly closing her eyes and kissing back, just as needy, if not overjoyed. She’d wanted something like this for the longest. It went on like that for a bit, just eagerly kissing, before slowly becoming so much hungrier, wanting to be closer.

In the end, they both found themselves hastily rushing into Felix’s room, clothing haphazardly peeled off one another and on the floor, and Felix nestled directly behind Gemini, sloppily kissing at her neck, his chest pressed against her back and his cock grinding against her ass. “Haah...I’ll fuck you properly later on...Just...need to be close like this..” Came his throaty remark, before calloused hands were slightly parting her thighs enough for Felix to slip himself between them.”Here...Press your thighs together, like this…” He guided her just a bit, and she obeyed, squeezing her thighs just enough to create a delicious pressure that had him choking on a moan. “Good...G-good girl..” And without much more than that, he was fucking into her soft skin, a slow pace, but one that had to have felt wonderful with the gasps and grunts she could hear tumble from his mouth. Even if she wasn’t feeling direct stimulation, it was enough to know that she was pleasing him in a way that really, only she could in this moment, Felix was all hers, and she planned to show just how happy it made her. At least, until Gemini felt one of his hands slip down and began rubbing at her clit, and that was enough to turn her into a mewling mess as she slightly rocked her hips into the contact, thighs squeezing just a bit more. Felix was nothing more than a babbling mess behind her, his hips picking up their pace and rutting into her thighs almost desperately. “So good...Goddess I love you so much- fuuuck-” The fact he could barely get out a proper sentence, all because of her, it really felt like a high honor in her book.

“A-ahh..Felix, I love you too...M-mmn, you’re so sweet to me- o-ohh…!” It was equally hard to speak for her too, his deft fingers working over her clit so perfectly. She felt so close already, it wouldn’t take much more to have her fall over the edge into pure bliss. “So...S-so close, y-you have me so close, Felix…” that had to have flipped a switch, as suddenly he was pressing his thumb against her insistently, and within moments, Gemini was all but moaning out his name, back arched as she let her release wash over her fully. “You sound so perfect, Gemini, gods I’m almost there too…!” Felix’s thrusts were becoming less rhythmic, just trying to chase that high that was right in front of him. Soon enough, he was muffling his own moan against her shoulder with a rough press of his lips as his hips jerked, cum staining her thighs slightly, as well as the bed sheets. Gemini was just coming back from her own high as she felt him riding his own, noticing him slowly moving to slip his cock from her thighs before she gripped at his hips to hold him right in place. Without saying a word, she pressed her thighs together in a slow teasing rhythm, milking him just slightly, wanting to give him just a bit more pleasure. It didn’t take much to have the swordsman become a whimpering mess, squirming in his spot. “Too much, too much…” He muttered, forehead slick with sweat as it pressed against her shoulder blade, and that was enough for her to lift her leg and allow him to shift his softening member as he shifted her to face him fully and kiss her tiredly, pulling back enough to give her a soft, loving smile. “I love you...and I promise I’ll never lose you..Not again..” She felt herself tear up just a bit, before pulling him into an embrace. “I love you, too...And I won’t leave you behind anymore...I promised as much at the goddess tower, after all….I’m here to stay.” With that, they wordlessly fell into a much needed sleep, content and full of love in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown, Sylvain walked past while they went at it and then ended up in the infirmary after congratulating Felix for the sex that next day.


End file.
